Mirrors
by KSchmidtluvr24
Summary: Kendall has time to think of what Logan means to him after a huge fight between them. And even though all they do is fight anymore; Kendall can't help but wonder what he would do without Logan. Besides Logan and him are pretty much exactly alike; more than he thinks.


Mirrors

** A/N: This is a short one shot that I thought up of. It is inspired by the song ****_Mirrors_**** by Justin Timberlake. I couldn't help write a Kogan, of course, because I love that pair, and the song. So here it goes.**

** And I know that you are thinking that I should be updating my other stories. Well, I updated Hall Of Fame. Now it's time to finish Always There; I have been slacking on that one story.**

** Disclaimer: I do not own anything, except for the plot.**

Kendall fell down on his bed, not just his bed, but him and his lovers bed. He had silent tears running down his face, and another broken heart. But a part of him was used to this by now.

He was used to crying practically every single day over his lover. And it sucked. But it was always like this now.

Where Kendall and his lover constantly fought every single moment of every single day. It used to not be like this. There was a time, once when Kendall and his brunette beauty never fought; where they loved each other with all of their heart and soul. Kendall had thought then that they were meant for each other.

That is why he asked Logan Mitchell to marry him. He loved him with all of his heart. But now Kendall was starting to doubt that there was even any kind of love between them anymore.

They had been engaged for a whole year, but now Kendall wasn't even sure if he could call Logan his, "fiancée," anymore either.

Today had started out like any other day; well that Kendall was used to. He opened his eyes to see a timid Logan standing in front of their shared bed, with tears in his eyes and red, puffy cheeks.

They of course had fought the night before; about something stupid that Kendall couldn't even remember what it was about. So this morning the two "lovers," forgave each other. But of course after a love filled day; towards the end of it, they started to fight again.

But this time, it was away blown out of proportion.

And Kendall and Logan walked away from each other; with Kendall's voice in mind.

_"You know what, Logan. I don't think I want to be with you anymore, I don't think that I can marry you anymore!" _

Kendall wasn't sure if he meant it or not, but still. He was sick of all of the fighting that he and Logan ever did anymore. It was all they did.

And with that Kendall stormed out of James' house, heading back to _his _place. That was what he liked to call it, when Logan and he were fighting; his place.

Kendall had basically broke off the engagement with Logan… What the fuck did he do?

Kendall began to realize, no matter how much he and Logan fought, they always loved each other; with all that they could do.

But now, with four months, of practically fighting every night, Kendall wasn't so sure anymore. He wasn't so sure how much longer him and Logan could last; until they broke it off completely. Kendall guessed that tonight was the night that it had happened.

But, Kendall still loved the brunette with all of his heart.

Logan was exactly like him, they _mirrored _each other. They were parallel, and were always on the same page; in sync. It had always been that way, even before they started dating. Even when they were just friends.

Kendall and Logan did everything together.

Kendall did not want to lose, Logan. He had practically been his only lover in life; even now that they were 23; Logan was always his boyfriend and lover. And Kendall didn't want to change that.

He did not want to lose him at all. Logan was the one person that had stole the special place in Kendall's heart. He had stole the only empty space in there; the vacancy was taken by him.

And Kendall couldn't get any bigger with anybody else beside him. It was only supposed to be, Logan. Only Logan. No one else.

Kendall wiped away more tears that had managed to fall from his eyes.

He could not lose, Logan.

Logan was the only original person in Hollywood, only him. Everybody else was fake, and just went along with the crowd. But Logan stayed true to his heart; through the times when they were called, Big Time Rush.

That made Kendall love Logan even more.

Logan had been his lover for six years, ever since him and his small group of friends, and his family, moved to L.A.

And it had to stay that way.

Kendall made himself promise right then and there, that he wasn't going to lose, Logan. He loved Logan, only Logan. There was no other person that had taken his heart, in such a loving way.

Logan reflected Kendall; and Kendall reflected Logan. They were mirrors of each other.

With that, Kendall quickly got up, pulled himself together, stopped crying, and grabbed his keys to his car. He wasn't going to lose, Logan, never. Even if it caused him more pain, he wasn't going to do it.

Kendall quickly reached James' house, and knocked on the door; only to see James answer it.

"Kendall, I don't think you and Logan need to see each other anymore." James started.

Kendall pushed him out of the way. He was going to love Logan for the rest of his life. He was going to go through all of the obstacles to do it.

Kendall quickly ran throughout the house in search of his lover. He just had to find him. He could faintly hear James calling for him in the background.

Kendall opened door after door, and finally he saw the brunette.

"Logan!"

Logan's turned towards the voice, his eyes were watery and full of pain. He was holding the engagement ring that Kendall had gotten for him in his hand. It wasn't on his finger.

"Kendall…" Logan cried.

Kendall quickly swooped up Logan into his arms.

He kissed every single inch of that beautiful face that he fell in love with. He had to.

"Oh, Logan." Kendall started as he continued kissing every part of Logan's face.

Logan just started to sob harder into Kendall's arms and chest.

"Logan, I never meant any of it. I promise. I'm just sick of us fighting. I want to live the rest of my life with you, Logan. And I know I haven't been the best person and lover to you, but I promise that I will make it up." Kendall said as he wiped away his love's tears.

Logan couldn't hold back anymore. He sealed his and Kendall's lips together in a passionate kiss.

"Logan, you are my everything, my best friend, soul mate, lover, and fiancée. You are also my mirror and I am yours. Promise me that we will try to fix everything when we fight, and that we won't run off." Kendall said desperately.

Logan smiled through his tears. "I love you, Kendall." He whispered.

Kendall gave Logan another kiss. "I love you too, Logie."

They kissed again.

And they did make it. They were soul mates and mirrors of each other. When they had each other's hands and hearts, there was nothing that could stop them, or slow them down. Because Kendall and Logan were in love and meant to be.

They were parallels and mirrors of each other. And they always would be.

**A/N: And written in forty minutes… Not bad. But leave a review and tell me what you think. Please… I'm not sure how I did on this.**


End file.
